Louder Than Words
by beautiful-mistakez
Summary: A story of love, loss and overcoming life's obstacles. IC, Emmett/Bay.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Regina's heart raced when her eyes fell upon Angelo Sorrento's car. He came by twice every month ever since he had expressed interest in becoming a part of their lives again. Katherine Kennish was beginning to get suspicious and it was only a matter of time before she confronted Regina. What held Katherine back was her husband John. He thought it was best if they just let things be as for now. Angelo's intentions were still unknown and they already had a strained relationship with Regina. They couldn't afford to act irrationally right now.

During Angelo's visits, he would meet up with Bay. His relationship with Daphne had still not progressed and with the new rivalry between the girls, it had pushed him further away from her.

He and Bay bonded over art and music, and Angelo made a promise to take her to Europe with him to visit famous art exhibitions. John and Katherine scoffed at the idea but knew that once Bay was eighteen, she was out of their hands. She was free to do as she pleased. In the meantime, they wanted to make sure that Bay was never completely alone with Angelo. During the visits, they would linger nearby and make sure Bay's garage door stayed open.

Regina saw the car door open up. Angelo stepped out and briefly looked her way before making his way towards Bay's garage. Regina considered for a moment to join them but then decided against it. She drew the curtains back and stepped away from the second-story window.

..

The first time Angelo visited Bay's garage, he was met by the sight of his daughter embracing an auburn-haired boy. It felt peculiar, almost as if he was invading a private moment. When he finally drew their attention, his daughter walked up to him and offered her hand. He shook it wearily while wishing he could hold her in his arms instead.

His next three visits were longer but he still felt that his daughter kept herself at guard. They could discuss naturalistic art for hours but that didn't bring them any closer. As long as the personal matters were kept at arm's length, he would never gain any new knowledge about his daughter's life.

This time he was determined to get to know her as he walked into the garage with a big smile stretched across his face.

It only took a moment before a frown replaced the smile that had died on his face.

..

Earlier that day a quarrel broke out in the Kennish family's household. Bay was standing in the kitchen when Daphne walked in. They tried to converse civilly but at the mention of Angelo Sorrento, a fight broke out. It felt like a climax to the silent treatment they had been giving one another for weeks. Their voices were loud and raw, eventually waking up the whole house.

"I don't want him here. Tell him to stop coming!" Daphne's voice trembled with animosity. It would have sounded like a plea had she not been yelling.

Bay shook her head.

"You do not get to decide this. He is my father!" She yelled back while attempting to sign her response.

Daphne felt angry tears starting to moisten her eyes. She was about to open her mouth to utter her next sentence when she felt something vibrate across the room. Bay momentarily left her spot to pick up her phone. Daphne let out a sigh.

"Who was it?" She asked when Bay came to stand before her again.

"Miscall," Bay spoke the word as slow as she could while typing something on her phone.

Daphne nodded and tried to remain calm when she saw Bay's face light up. Her blood started to boil when she realized who it was that had texted Bay. She slammed her hand firmly on the kitchen counter, startling Bay.

"Why do you keep lying to me?" She asked in a heated tone.

"I'm not lying! I just don't want to get into another fight with you." Bay replied wearily.

"I'm not giving up on him," Daphne whispered before leaving the room.

"So you keep saying!" Bay yelled after her.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Basically a continuation of where the show left off._ _I'll try to update again tomorrow. The chapters will become longer and I promise more Emmett/Bay. Please leave reviews so I know that people are actually reading this. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Regina had once claimed that leaving was Angelo's specialty. She hadn't been wrong. Almost instantly after his visit, Angelo had left the country. His decision was abrupt and unexpected but John and Katherine could only feel joy from his sudden departure. It meant that he was out of their lives for the time being. They weren't naïve enough to believe that he was gone for good though. His involvement in their lawsuit indicated that he would come back when time called for it.

Daphne had felt relief when she heard the news about Angelo leaving the states. Along with the rest of her biological family, she was in high spirits throughout the rest of the day. Angelo's visits had always made Daphne uneasy and she blamed him for all of the struggles she had gone through growing up.  
>…<p>

Emmett was a visual being. He often carried his red camera around with him to capture visual moments and situations words could not describe. Most of his photos were candid shots as he liked to capture the flaws and imperfections of the world. These types of photos also reflected his general view on life.

All of his recent shots had been of a dark haired beauty who dominated his bedroom walls. It was the same walls that had once held photos of his best friend. He had grown up loving Daphne while knowing she would never return his feelings. It had been one-sided until recently. Her confession didn't convince Emmett that she loved him. On the other hand, it convinced him that he didn't feel that way about her anymore.

From that day on, his feelings for Bay grew stronger. He often found himself thinking about her eyes and imagined looking into them while he imagined her body trembling underneath him. He had taken countless of pictures of her eyes but only his mind could capture the trust, love and mischievousness he had seen inside the windows to her soul.  
>…<p>

It was easy for Bay to tune out the chattering of her classmates around her. Her mind had been replaying Angelo's last visit all day long. For some reason she felt somewhat responsible for his hasty departure. The last time Angelo had come to her garage, Bay had been crying. His immediate reaction had been to put the blame on himself and Bay had not exactly disagreed with him. In some ways, he brought even more inconsistency to her life. His sudden appearance made things more complicated for Regina and pushed Daphne and Bay further apart. In that case, it was probably for the best that he stayed out of their lives for a while. That didn't, however, change the fact that Bay wished Angelo had given her a chance to explain herself before he had jumped to false conclusions.

After her last hour, Bay gathered her things and made her way out of Buckner High. As she walked closer to the parking lot where her car was parked, she spotted Emmett standing next to his motorcycle on the sideway. His hair which was exposed to the strong sunlight was looking an orange shade of gold. Bay almost squinted when she looked at him. Emmett motioned her to come closer and then wrapped his arms tightly around her. Bay closed her eyes and they remained like this for a while.  
>…<p>

Later that evening Emmett and Bay quietly snuck into Bay's bedroom. As soon as Bay closed the door, Emmett threw himself on the bed causing the stuffed animals and some of the pillows to fall down on the floor. She held back a giggle when he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. It would have looked like he had actually fallen asleep had he not been biting his lower lip to keep himself from laughing.

Bay rolled her eyes and leaned over him to trace his face. Her fingertips brushed over his eyebrows and down to his eyelids. She noticed for the first time how naturally thick and long his eyelashes were. She could not help but feel a little envious for a moment. That moment was very short-lived though because the next thing she knew, she was lying on her back and Emmett was hovering on top of her, all traces of amusement gone from his face.

He looked into her eyes before he leaned down to capture her lips with his. Bay closed her eyes for a moment but then pulled away when she heard John calling for Toby. Emmett looked down at her confusedly so she lifted her hands up in the air to sign.

_"Is this the sign for… _guns?" She ended up saying the word out loud instead.

Emmett lifted himself off her and then showed her how to sign the word correctly.

_"Guns... _Yes. _My father owns guns. _And he's _downstairs," _Bay waved her hands in front of him acting slightly paranoid.

_"We'll just have to be very quiet then,"_ Emmett replied jokingly and tried to kiss her again but Bay stopped him.

_"You seem very _confident_ I would let you go _that far," she raised an eyebrow.

_"You know you can't resist this." _He grabbed his shirt as if to pull it off but ended up pulling out his phone from his pocket instead. Bay narrowed her eyes at him and pulled the phone out of his grasp.

"_Why are you stopping? _Go on. _Take it off,_" she tried to lift up his shirt but he was suddenly on the other side of the room. Bay shook her head at him and was about to sign something when a knock interrupted her.

"Yes?"

"Dinner is ready sweetie," Katherine's voice shot through the door. "Wash your hands and join us downstairs."

"Give me a minute," Bay replied before she led Emmett to the window. _"You need to get out of here."_ She mouthed the words instead of actually signing them.

"_Why? What's happening?"_

"Oh and please tell Emmett his mother is coming to pick him up," her mother added cheerily.

"_Forget it, _we are screwed."

…

Regina sipped her coffee while she thought over her conversation with Bay this morning.

It wasn't the first time she and Bay had talked but the previous times had usually concerned impersonal subjects. This time she had brought up their family issues and asked some personal questions about Regina's past. Regina had tried her best to answer but also told Bay she preferred if they focused on the present instead.

"I promise I will not think less of you."

When Regina hadn't budged, Bay had changed the subject to Emmett's father and asked her if she was aware that Cameron was an alcoholic.

"Melody told me but that's not why they are getting divorced," Regina had replied with a defensive tone.

"Then why?"

Regina had said it wasn't her place to tell and their conversation had ended abruptly after that.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Better late than never right?_ ;] _I will not have any pregnancies or triangles but I should warn you that drugs and alcohol will become heavy subjects. _

_Leave a review if you want me to update sooner :]_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bay strode down the stairs as silently as she could. It was past midnight, the only time she could sneak out unnoticed. Her movements were careful and drawn-out but they did not decrease the creaking in the wood. The sudden sound of an opening door startled her and she stood still for a moment. As she heard the door close again, she quickly stepped down all the way and headed straight for the front door.

She usually sneaked out through her bedroom window but John put a lock on it so she had to change her tactics. She stepped into the dark night and inhaled the cool fresh air that breezed across her face. Her pent up anger from yesterday melted away and her mind shifted focus to Angelo. Surprisingly she felt neither extreme sadness nor any distaste at the thought of him. Despite his lack of goodbye and abrupt departure, she secretly hoped he would come back for her one day. She did not shut out he fact that these feelings could be momentary though.

Bay followed a path that led her to a dusty lake. It was a place she visited whenever she felt unnerved and overwhelmed. She remembered the time she had brought Simone here. They had ended up bathing in the cold water. It was back when they were friends and still talking.

The sound of a motorcycle flared through the air. Bay looked up to find Emmett pulling off his helmet. He looked sullen and tired, not really his usual beaming self.

"You are late," she mouthed to him. Emmett merely shook his head.

They seated themselves on a bench across from the lake and stared into space until Emmett eventually asked her what's on her mind. Bay took a deep breathe before she made an attempt to explain.

"_My relationship with my parents_.. Well lets say _we aren't on the best of_ terms right now._"_

Emmett looked deep in thought. _"Is it because of me?"_

"_You? No, no, no.." _Bay shook her head furiously. _"_Although, _they weren't exactly _thrilled_ to find out that_ _we were alone_ _in my_ bedroom._ But that's not why we_.. fought."

"_Then why? Was it because of Angelo?" _

"_Angelo_ is part of the reason, _yes._ And _Daphne,_" Bay added hesitantly. Emmett's facial expression remained unchanged and he motioned her to proceed.

"_Daphne and I don't_ _get along. My parents think I'm _responsible_ for that. So I got defensive and you know.." _Bay trailed off.

"_Why don't you get along?" _Emmett frowned.

Bay was about to sign a reply but a sudden thought struck her so she simply shrugged. Emmett did not need to hear her opinion on Daphne's so-called epiphany. Besides, it seemed better for all parties that they stayed off this particular subject. Bay could be quite selfish at times but when it came to Emmett, she wanted to put his feelings first. Their relationship was still fragile and untested. Bay didn't want to take any chances.

"So_ how did you get out of the house?" _Bay asked instead. "I mean.. _didn't your mom hear you leave_?"

"_Probably," _Emmett shrugged._ "But she has other things on her mind right now."_

Bay squinted so Emmett had to repeat what he had just signed.

"Oh right!" She nodded. "So_ how is the _divorce_ going?"_

"_Like any other divorce. To be honest, I don't really care," _he admitted.

Bay frowned

"_How can you not care?"_

"_It's their business. It doesn't really affect me. Sure, I'll be seeing less of my father but that's nothing new," _He signed as slowly as he could.

Bay looked thoughtful now. _"Do you think I'm too _invested_ in Regina's_ business_?" _She asked earnestly.

Emmett shook his head. _"Your situation is different. Besides everyone handles things differently."_

The moonlight illuminated the water in the narrow lake while the night grew darker. The temperature had risen, creating a very soothing but heated atmosphere. Bay stood up and stared at the inviting lake water for a moment. She then decided to remove her jacket which was followed by her top, pants and shoes. Emmett stared at her in bewilderment as she stood before him in nothing but her undergarments.

Bay was about to undo her bra but Emmett stood up abruptly, stopping her.

"What are you doing?" He signed nervously.

"_I'm going for a swim,"_ she shrugged. "_You can turn around_ _if you don't want to_ look._"_

Bay held back a laugh when Emmett turned around and then proceeded to remove the rest of her clothing. After she stepped into the lukewarm water, she splashed towards him. Emmett was standing at the edge so he felt some of the water sprinkle at him. He turned around to find Bay giggling, the water reaching up to her shoulders. She motioned him to join her.

Emmett hesitated before he unzipped his jacket. He looked at Bay uneasily so she turned away to give him some privacy. After a moment, she heard the water sloshing and spun around to find her boyfriend looking very shirtless and a little tense.

Bay swam closer to him but Emmett made sure to keep some distance between them.

"_What's wrong?" _She signed, confused.

Emmett merely stared at her while the awkwardness between them grew by every passing second. Bay couldn't fathom why he was acting this way, especially since he seemed to want more earlier. She placed a hand on his broad shoulder and felt his muscles tense beneath her touch.

"_I have never... I'm not very," _Emmett sighed, closing his eyes._ "You are the first girl I have kissed,"_ he confessed, lowering his eyes as his face turned a light shade of red.

Bay placed a hand under his chin and lifted his face up.

"You may _find it hard to believe but we are in the _same boat _when it comes to... that,_" she assured him. "And _the last thing I want_ _is to _rush _our relationship_."

Emmett nodded, trying to comprehend what she had just told him.

"_This turned out to be a bad idea_ after all,_"_ Bay laughed breaking the tension and making Emmett smile a little._"We should get dressed."_

...

Daphne woke up in a bad mood after a long restless night.

For the past two weeks, she had been spending a great amount of time with Wilke. Their relationship had not developed into anything beyond friendship though. Wilke was still chasing other girls and Daphne's mind was otherwise occupied most of the time. She still had not accepted the fact that her best friend was seeing a hearing girl, and not just any girl. Bay of all people. It irked Daphne that Emmett was contradicting himself.

For years it had been him and her, and now all of the sudden she was losing him to an alternative version of herself.

Daphne clearly wanted Emmett but she was unsure of her feelings for him though. It felt unusual and at times awkward to imagine him in a romantic setting. She wondered if they were only meant to be friends but their kiss which constantly lingered in the back of her mind, begged to differ. It had been passionate and she had felt an actual attraction. Daphne could not, however, determine whether it was purely a physical attraction or something deeper. They had so much history and she was not sure if it was worth risking to find out.

After freshening up, she went over to the main house. Regina had left early for work today so Daphne was going to have breakfast with John and Kathrine. As luck would have it, Bay was sitting in the kitchen with Toby. They were talking but stopped at her arrival. Daphne regarded them with a halfhearted smile which they returned. It was a surprisingly talkative breakfast. Bay and Daphne even shared a laugh.

Daphne had intended to spend the rest of her day on homework but Wilke had made other plans for her. He came by unexpectedly after dinner and she ended up in a car with him which just happened to run out of gas.

"Well this seems eerily familiar," Wilke grinned. "Should we move to the backseat?"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Daphne asked, puzzled.

Wilke moved closer to her. "I have a bottle of Jack with me," he wiggled his eyebrows.

It took a moment for Daphne to understand what he was suggesting.

...

Angelo was still not used to the rainy weather of London. Mostly because he had left his heart back in Kansas. Seeing Regina again brought back so many memories and emotions in him. He still longed for her and to an extent, loved her. If it weren't for all the complications right now, he would have tried to win her back.

Angelo jumped a little when a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around him from behind.

"Come back to bed, love," his wife whispered in his ear.

.

.

.

**A/N: I'm trying to keep it as canon as possible but I promise there will not be a love triangle.**

**The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update :)**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
